Mr. Dizzy
Mr. Dizzy is the twenty-fourth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Light Brown (Dark Brown in earlier prints) *'Shape': Number 8 *'Gender': Male *'Hair': One tall line of black hair in his hat *'Family': None *'Friends': Little Miss Dotty *'Rivals': Clever Pig, Clever Elephant, Mr. Uppity, Little Miss Trouble, Little Miss Naughty *'Job': being silly and dumb *'Features': Blue bowler hat *'Voice Actors': Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Len Carlson (US dub) Story Mr. Dizzy lives in Cleverland, where everybody is clever except for him - until, one day, because a pig and an elephant take advantage of him, he wishes himself clever as he drinks from a wishing well, despite being unaware of its magical properties. He returns and the 2 ask him some more questions, but he gets all of them right, much to their surprise. To get back at the 2, he asks the pig, "What's fat and pink and goes Atishoo, Atishoo?" (This is replaced with "Achoo! Achoo!" in the US edition.) The pig is flummoxed until Mr. Dizzy tickles the pig's nose, causing him to sneeze and say, "Atishoo! Atishoo!" Next, he asks the elephant, "What's large and grey and goes Dopit, Dopit?" The elephant is clueless until Mr. Dizzy ties a knot in the elephant's trunk, causing him to declare, "Dopit! Dopit!" and, addressing the readers, "I duppose doo dink dat's fuddy." International publications & translations Mr. Dizzy appears under the titles *Monsieur Nigaud (French) *Ο Κύριος Χαζούλης (Greek) *傷腦筋先生 (Taiwan) *우둔씨 (Korean) *Unser Herr Dussel (German) *Meneer Suizebol (Dutch) *Fætter Dumbum (Danish) *Hr. Tummelumsk (Second Danish Release) *מר טושטוש (Hebrew) *Senhor Bobo (Portuguese) *まぬけくん (Japanese) *Pan Zawrotek (Polish) *คุณมึนงง (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *The Clever Pig *The Clever Elephant *The Clever Bird *The Clever Worm Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Brainy (Is orange instead of light brown) *Mr. Crosspatch *Mr. Christmas *The Christmas Letter (TV) (cameo) *The Joke is On Little Miss Naughty (TV) *One Day In The Life of Mr. Perfect (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Dizzy Goes Doggy sitting (TV) *Mr. Clumsy in the Brains and the Brawn (TV) *Isn't Little Miss Trouble Kind... (TV) *What a Question, Little Miss Curious (TV) *Little Miss Star the Leading Witness (TV) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All! (TV) *Another Victory for Little Miss Splendid (TV) *A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy (TV) (cameo) *What a Mess Little Miss Helpful (TV) (mentioned) *Mr. Dizzy promises the Moon (TV) *Mr. Forgetful the World's Best Actor (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Star Goes to Jollywood (TV) *Little Miss Busy: D.I.Y. Teacher (TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox Goes to Seatown (TV) *Little Miss Naughty Goes Skiing (TV) *Little Miss Dotty Goes to Home Farm (TV) *Little Miss Wise's Day Out at the Fun Fair (TV) *Mr. Perfect Goes West (TV) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV) *Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Noisy the Music Man (TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) Trivia *In earlier prints when Mr. Dizzy was published, he was dark brown instead of light brown. As of more recent publishing, he is light brown, although in some pages of more recent prints, he has appeared a medium brown. The reasons for his colour change is unknown. *Also in earlier prints of the book, the clever bird was standing on the branch of a tree and smoking a cigar. This was changed in 1990 to making him wear a university hat and carry a book. *Mr. Dizzy is stronger than Little Miss Trouble. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Gallery Mr. Dizzy.png|Mr. Dizzy from 1976-1990 Mr Dizzy.png|Mr. Dizzy from 1990-1994 mr dizzy-1A.PNG|Modern Mr. Dizzy from 1994-present Mr Dizzy 2A.jpg Mr-Dizzy-3A.jpg|What's up, elephants? MR DIZZY 4A.PNG mr-dizzy-5a.PNG|Dizzy! Mr-Dizzy 6a.PNG Mr Dizzy-7A.PNG Mr Dizzy 8A.PNG|Mr. Dizzy sticker MR-DIZZY-9A.png|Gosh! See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Brown characters Category:Misc shape characters Category:Book series Category:Characters with hats Category:Main characters Category:No Visible Nose Category:Fat characters Category:Characters named after Adjectives Category:Characters named after Verbs Category:Roger Hargreaves books